Transmogrification
Transmogrification also known simply as Transmog or Tmog is a system of changing the appearance of a piece of equipment while retaining the original equipment's stats. A player must own the piece of gear he would like to use the appearance of. Any gear found in the game can be used for transmogrification, and special sets are available as both Seasonal Point rewards and on the Donation shop on the website. Limitation on Transmog Transmog is very open and flexible on Ascension as compared to standard WoW. On Ascension almost ANY item can be used for transmog. * Quality does not matter * Item type does not matter ** E.g.: You can transmog a One-handed Sword to a Two-handed Staff * Armor Type does not matter ** E.g.: You can transmog Cloth to Plate * Weapon equip restrictions DO matter ** Caster Off-Hand items can only be transmogged to other Off-Hand items ** Shields can only be transmogged to other shields ** Weapons with no restrictions (e.g. One-Handed) cannot be transmogged to a Main-Hand only or Off-Hand only weapon. *** However Main-Hand only and Off-Hand only weapons CAN be transmogged to weapons without hand restrictions How to Transmog A player wishing to change the appearance of their gear should first visit Edrim Skysong in capital cities and purchase a Rune of Transmogrification from him. These runes can also be obtained for Honor from the PVP vendor, or from the Ascension Store on the website. After obtaining a Rune of Transmogrification, the player should then visit a Transmogrification NPC in a capital city with both the piece of gear they would like to wear equipped, and the piece of gear they would like to take the appearance of in their inventory. * These NPCs can be found in the Mage Tower in Stormwind or The Drag in Orgrimmar. When viewing the NPC click on any of the listed slots, to be shown all available and usable transmogs for that slot. After select the item a confirmation window will appear confirming that you would like to have that transmog be applied at the cost of 1x Rune of Transmogrification. Once you click Accept, the transmog is applied to the piece of gear. * As of November 4th, 2019 this is now attached to the slot rather than the specific item. You will no longer have to re-apply the tmog upon obtaining a new item. * This can be done for free if the Transmog was saved as a Set. If you are ever tired of your transmog and wish to see your gear as it currently is, you can click on the item slot in the menu and click the "Remove Transmogrification" button. There is also the option to "Toggle Transmog Display" at the primary menu. This will toggle whether transmogs are shown to you for ALL players. * Players with transmog turned on will continue to see your current transmog if you toggle them off. * The toggle only affects whether you see transmogs or not. Saving Transmogs Transmogs are only applied to the current item and not to the slot, but can be saved as a "Set" at the NPC allowing them to be applied for free to all future gear. Sets are limited to 10 slots, so choose what sets you want available carefully. # Click Manage Sets # Click an Empty Slot that says "Save Set" # A confirmation of the currently used Tmog will appear, scroll down and click "Save Set" # Click "Accept" on the Insert Set Name prompt that appears # Type a name in the box, and CLICK the "Accept" button #* Pressing Enter often does not work Once the set is saved, you can apply the set to your current gear, or delete the set by clicking on the Set Name in the list of saved sets. Note that as of November 4th, 2019 sets are now shared across ALL Ascension servers. If you save a Transmog on Andorhal, you have access to it on Laughing Skull. ru:Трансмогрификация